Burning Black
by Lord Zero X
Summary: Tradução 4 anos apos a morte do jovem Timmy Turner Dimmsdale esta mergulhada no perigo, um jovem retorna para proteger a cidade, mas qual relação entre este jovem e o finado Timmy Turner?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Digi-Dolphin

e-mail: 1

_Hey, olá. __Eu acho que agora é bom um momento de dizer algumas coisas sobre minha vida... ou seria depois dela. Ou eu estou em algum entre os dois? Wanda, você realmente tem que me ajudar a organizar isso um dia...Certo, estou saindo do assunto, desculpe._

_Primeiramente, meu nome é Timothy Tiberius Turner. Ou ao menos era. Hoje em dia você provavelmente deve me conhecer como Timothy Neogene. E é pronunciado 'Nay-oh-jeh-neh', certo? Idéia de Caleb. Esta maneira eu posso usar meu velho apelido, Timmy, outra vez, mas ninguém teira a idéia quem realmente sou. Bem, não devem ter de qualquer maneira vendo como o único Timmy T. Turner de Dimmsdale, Califórnia morrera quatro anos atrás. Cosmo, para de chorar que, isso ja esta ficando chato. Não, não é sua culpa. Apenas... aqui, peque isso e assoe o nariz._

_Agora onde eu estava? Ah sim, se eu for o Timmy e estou "morto" há quatro anos, como posso estar falando com você agora? Isso é fácil. Ou não. Wanda! Eu estou me confundindo outra vez! Ah, esqueça. Deixe apenas dizer que a coisa toda envolveu meus Padrinhos Mágicos, um andróide avançado antigo que tem um tipo de mágica própria, e meu primo de outro estado que apenas é metade fantasma._

_E meus inimigos. Envolve definitivamente meus inimigos de infância. Veja, Sem mim para mantê-los na linha com meus desejos loucos que faz eventualmente coisas ficarem melhores (ou piores se você o vir pelo ponto de vista da Wanda), eles conquistaram basicamente toda a Dimmsdale. Assim a supõe -se aquém tem que livrar a cidade deles e certificar não eles não se espalhem sobre o mundo?_

_Isso mesmo, eu Timothy Neogene, Timmy Turner para vocês; a criança que quebrou a mais poderosa regra que já existiu. "Ninguém escapa da Morte"._

Dimmsdale, Califórnia, 2006:

A noite estava quente e clara, e pelo menos uma vez em sua vida o Homem do tempo estava certo. Ao menos, o fato de não haver luz de mil tochas que destroem o ambiente calmo e nenhum grito de ódio enchendo o ar sugeria que tinha acertado; Victoria soube que poderia ter previsto um furacão e permaneceria em Dimmsdale para provar estar errada. Naturalmente as possibilidades ocorrer um furacão na Califórnia eram um tanto remotas, assim como prevê-lo e saber que estaria errado era provavelmente a única esperança do homem em manter seu trabalho e casa.

De qualquer maneira, Victoria não se importou. Foi escolhida e teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

Andar pelo Cemitério de Dimmsdale era sempre uma experiência triste. Entre todos túmulos um sempre estava decorado e bem cuidado. Próximo a lapide podia se ver dúzias de flores e brinquedos alem de varias revistas. Parou por um momento, pensativa, a seguir apertou o pequeno embrulho que segurava. Um pequeno buquê de flores cor-de-rosa, tudo para representar a cor dele, tremendo andou até o tumulo.

Brutal e violenta no mundo dos negócios, Victoria podia fazer com que o melhor e mais hostil empreendedor dança-se a sua musica. Seus sentidos afiados para ganhar dinheiro tão rápido quando uma mulher jovem como ele poderia conseguir. No entanto mesmo com esse poder, com tudo que poderia ganhar, não era nada comparado ao que tinha perdido à muito tempo. E do nada saltou uma gangue de delinqüentes.

"Hei! mãos para o alto! E é melhor não tentar nada!" Gritou ao mesmo tempo em que ela tinha as mãos agarradas e os pé presos. O líder do grupo ficou na frente dela, sorrindo e apontando uma arma para ela.

"Agora gatinha, nos só queremos apenas o dinheiro. E nada irá acontecer com você se cooperar com a gente." riu asperamente e notou as flores em sua mão. "Visitando o namorado? Que acha de um de nos ficar no lugar dele?" Adicionou insinuadamente. Victoria lançou nele um olhar e ignorando a arma apontada pra ela.

O que você...! Parou ao ouvir o som do estouro repentino de um relâmpago que atingiu o dois ladrões que a prendiam. Foram jogados no chão com o impacto levantando poeira e desmaiando em seguida. O ar fiou com um cheiro de carne queimada e os ladrões que sobrou olhou em volta para ver o que tinha acontecido, e de onde o relâmpago tinha vindo. Victoria ainda preocupada olhava fixamente alem do local de onde veio a ajuda procurando a causa o ruído.

Havia alguém parado lá.

A Luz da lua era de uma tonalidade forte, e tocou as estatuas e tumbas criando centenas de sombras e ilusões, mas o menino que estava próximo à um carvalho não era uma ilusão. Poderia facilmente notar sua raiva, mesmo com o rosto semicoberto pela escuridão. Olhando mais atentamente se notava que ele parecia estranhamente familiar.

Segurava um bastão de madeira longo e fino com ambas as mãos, posicionadas horizontalmente na sua frente. Com um giro rápido do mesmo o colocou de lado na terra macia. Victoria engoliu em sego; O que esse garoto esta fazendo aqui tão tarde?

" Afaste-se dela e abaixe a arma" O jovem rosnou. Os olhos de todos se viraram para ele quando terminou de falar e o líder da gangue apertou os dentes em fúria. "Eu não gosto que ninguém desrespeite os mortos, principalmente um bando de idiotas."

"Falando assim parece que alguém quer se juntar aos mortos!" O maior deles falou abrindo fogo. Victoria gritou horrorizada ao ver como o jovem via cada disparo vir em sua direção, sem tentar se desviar ou se proteger das balas que rasavam a camiseta negra. Quando ele caiu para frente, seu coração afundou em um sentimento doente e triste, levando-se do lugar onde estava. Era a primeira vez que testemunhava algo do tipo...agora podia compreender o que todas aquelas crianças passaram naquele dia...

Estava parcialmente ciente de que o ladrão voltara sua atenção para ela, mas seus olhos ainda estavam focados no estúpido, mas heróico, menino caído na grama. Deve estar morto. Não havia maneira de ele poder se levantar dali. Se o Coração de Dimmsdale poderia cair, então qualquer um poderia. Afinal mortalidade sempre seria a mortalidade.

Mas no entanto o garoto começou a se levantar...

"Cara isso dói." Disse o garoto calmamente e jogou as mãos segurando o bastão para frente, um circulo de luz surge sobre seus pés e uma lufada de vento surge em torno dele. Um outro relâmpago milagroso surgiu, atingindo outro dos ladrões e fazendo voar para junto dos seus dois companheiros caídos. Com três caídos, o resto do grupo foge, já que ao menos aqueles 3 iriam para o Hospital se tivesse sorte. Victoria estava paralisada, olhando fixamente para o jovem que ia até ela." Ei você está bem? Não de feriram ou qualquer coisa do tipo?" perguntou parado, com um olhar de surpresa e resignação, em seu rosto."Oh" Esta ultima palavra saiu em um sussurro. Era definitivamente um garoto, de quatorze, quinze anos aproximadamente, mas não velho o bastante para ter carteira de motorista com certeza. O jovem se afastou e passou os dedos pela roupa tocando os furos que fizeram sua camiseta parece um queijo suíço "Whoa, balas. Isso é novidade. Eu não pensei que era tivesse disparato ainda." Comentou levemente surpreso" Eu suponho que tenha que começar falando sobre a minha recuperação."

" Isso foi incrível!" Victoria gritou perplexa, "Como ?" Ele apontou para ele, depois nos membros da gangue desacordados, "Mas eles...e você...! Você me salvou!" O menino pisou confuso, e ela fitou os olhos azuis familiares e no cabelo escuro familiar que ia de encontro as diversas velas que marcavam a sepultura. Examinou o estranho garoto mais atentamente.Vestia uma camisa vermelha ou marrom escura, podia ser qualquer uma da duas já que estava suja de sangue; calças pretas, isso ela pode ver já que entendia de calças pretas; Possuía uma mochila, com se estive viajando até a pouco tempo, ele estava velho e um pouco esfarrapado. Os equipamentos seriam considerados normais, se não fossem alguns acessórios meio incomuns. Quem já viu um iPod verde meu Deus? E havia um relógio cor-de-rosa no pulso; ambos, o iPod e o relógio, deviam sido feitos pela mesma empresa,já que ambos possuíam o mesmo logotipo, um coroa dourada. Tinha também um colar de prata estranho que podia se comprado em um loja de artigos góticos, e um anel que combinava ligeiramente na mão que, notou, soltava uma fumaça fraca.

"Uh, porque esta me olhando desse jeito?" o menino pergunta.Victoria piscou e balançou a cabeça. Pós as mãos na cabeça para ver se não estava sonhando e verificou o cabelo. Estava solto e então ela o ajeitou.

"Como você sobreviveu?" Ela perguntou finalmente. O menino se levantou e fez um gesto vago com a mão, se afastando um dela.

"Colete a prova de balas, Duh." Falou espanando-se antes de procurar ao redor o seu bastão caído. Victoria não se convenceu dessa resposta e estreitou os olhos.

"Onde um jovem punk conseguiu um colete a prova de balas?" Rosnou e o menino deu de ombros olhando quase encurralado.

"Erm... Internet?" Respondeu fracamente e forçou uma risada. Lhe deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos e se endireitou pegando seu bastão e mexendo a cabeça." Ah esqueça. Olha o que faz aqui de qualquer maneira?" perguntou inclinado a cabeça. A mulher mais velha uma vez mais tremeu e apertou os braços sobre a caixa que trazia.

"A claro, como se eu fosse disser isso para um estranho o que estou fazendo." diz venenosamente. "Como vou saber se você não vai usar essa 'mágica' para mexer com a minha cabeça?!" O garoto mudou de expressão e pós a mão no bolso, grunhindo um pouco.

"Porque se eu quisesse, já teria feito?" respondeu num tom insinuativo. "Céus, ta um descanso pro garoto aqui. Foi apenas uma pergunta simples." Olhou em volta e notou as flores cor-de-rosa que ela trazia. " Eu não sabia que você era chegada a flores...principalmente as cor-de-rosa." Adicionou confuso. "Vamos lá" indaga o garoto. " O que você estava fazendo aqui sozinha?" Victoria muito frutada começou a recolher as muitas flores caídas, cujo numero diminuiu um pouco com a ajuda do rapaz.

"Certo." Resignada e o conduziu até o tumulo que tinha sido seu objetivo a noite toda. O menino andou lentamente ao lado dela, olhando atentamente aonde estava sendo levado. Quantos alcançaram a sepultura, Victoria arrumou o buquê em uma lata à esquerda do tumulo. "Se rir esta morto." Ameaçou olhando o menino pelo ombro. Era um velho habito, e não ia muda-lo."Eu visitava um velho amigo." Admitiu finalmente, pondo a mão na pedra em um gesto de estranha afeição. O garoto se aproximou mais, e olhando a inscrição, se afastou. Olhou para traz com uma expressão pálida e chocada.

"Ele?! Mas você pensei que odiasse esse cara." Exclamou supresso. Victoria olhou para ele de forma suspeita e disse. " Eu era a pedra no sapato dele. Nós nos enfrentávamos durante verões." explicou tristemente e fez uma caricia triste na pedra. "Eu nunca imaginei que algo assim poderia ter acontecido, assim vim ver o que poderia fazer. Para ele, aquele que nos amou, sua casa."

" Eu não o odiava realmente. Eu era apenas jovem." Victoria diz triste. " Ele me irritava as vezes, e era terrivelmente estúpido, mas tinha um bom coração." Pôs um sorriso no rosto. "As vezes, penso se ele ficaria bonito quando deixasse de ser um pirralho. Agora nunca saberemos. " fala tristemente. O menino rastejou silenciosamente, olhando para as fores e os brinquedos que adornavam a sepultura.

"Você estava no funeral dele? " Perguntou finalmente, exprimindo uma estanha emoção. Victoria levantou uma boneca caída até a altura do rosto, assente lentamente ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos fiam úmidos com as lagrimas. Abaixou a cabeça para esconde-las.

"Garoto, a cidade inteira estava lá. Como alguém poderia falta no funeral do Coração de Dimmsdale?" Controlou-se para dizer firmemente e fechou os olhos desejando ter mais controle sobre suas lagrimas. " Tudo parece tão irreal. Como se não tivesse acontecido realmente. Certas manhas eu acordo e olho para fora da janela, esperando velo fazendo algo estúpido. "Cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos. Deixando as lagrimas caírem livremente. " Aquela foi a melhor época." Ela comentou. Houve um rápido deslocamento de ar e ouviu o menino cair no chão. Victoria olhou sobre o seu ombro uma segunda vez, querendo saber o que era. Sentiu um aperto no coração, ao ver o rosto dele.

"Desculpe, precioso descansar. A perda de sangue me deixou tonto. "Murmura uma explicação. Huh, Victoria se lembrou que o lembrou que disse que estava usando um colete a prova de balas. Então porque estaria sangrando?

"Qual é o seu nome?" Victoria finalmente perguntou, "Eu não acho que já te vi antes na cidade." O menino deu um meio sorriso.

"Eu me mudei a pouco tempo. Normalmente fico em casa. Não ha nada que eu precise na cidade que já não tenha lá." Respondeu evasivamente e mordeu o lábio. " Quanto ao meu nome, bem..." Olhou de relance para as inscrições na lapide e sorriu. " Posso disser que é o mesmo que o dele?" pediu apontando para a pedra a frente dele. Victoria seguiu com os olhos, piscando, Se virando irritada.

"Você não pode ter esse nome!" Gritou ela de maneira protetora. O sorriso de menino se alargou.

"Porque não? Ele morreu a mais de quatro anos certo? Então não é como ele fosse necessitar mesmo." observou brilhantemente, "Ele não tem futuro, e eu não tenho passado. Eu gosto do nome e todos já o sabem. É perfeito!" Começou a ir embora se despedindo dela como se fossem velhos amigos. "Obrigado pelo nome Vicky! A gente se vê!" falou ao mesmo tempo que sumia na escuridão.

"Eu disse que não podia usar esse nome!" Victoria gritou em fúria, mas ela ja havia ido. Pensando no garoto estranho que riu dela, moveu seus olhos para a pequena sepultura. "Bem ao menos posso confiar em você para não contar nada disso, certo Timmy?" riu fracamente. "Turnes mortos não contam historias." Ajoelhou-se e delicadamente passou os dedos sobre o nomeantes de parar de repente, olhos arregalados.

Nome...

O garoto a tinha chamado de Vicky, o nome que a chamavam quanto tinha 16.

Ela nunca havia dito a ele seu nome...


	2. Chapter 2

Passou uma semana deste que Victoria viu aquele garoto pela ultima vez. Ela estava no ponto de Ônibus, inclinada para traz e de olhos fechados. Ela parecia calma e estava com uma aparência calma. O que ele estava fazendo no Ponto de Ônibus? Respirando profundamente, levantou o rosto e marchou até ele.

"Hei!" Gritou e sorriu satisfeita ao ver o jovem pular assustado. Ele pode ter poderes estranhos, mas continua sendo apenas um garoto.

"Mas o que-?" ele exclamou se virando e olhando fixo para ela." Você de novo?!"

"Sim, eu!" Victoria rosnou."E o que estava fazendo agora, seu pequeno esquisito?" O garoto estava com um olhar incrédulo, encarando a rua de maneira impaciente. Suas roupas eram similares as que ele usara naquela noite no cemitério. A camisa definitivamente era de um vermelho escuro. Mas por alguma razão parecia estranho nele. Estava também com o iPod e o relógio assim como o colar e a anel estranhos, mas ficava apertando o polegar o iPod. Estaria nervoso?

"Eu estava meditando enquanto esperava para ir para casa, isso até você quebrar minha concentração. Mas quebrar minhas coisas já não me incomoda mais." Murmurou baixo para que Victoria não notasse. Ele bateu o pé irritada.

"Não faça pouco de mim se mini-pirralho!" Ela o agarrou e dando um sorriso forçado que sumiu rapidamente de seu rosto. Ele definitivamente estava deixando ela nervosa, o levando deixando-o suspenso. "O que você fazia no cemitério na semana passada? E como sabe o meu nome?" Pressionou determinada a obter respostas. Ele já tinha visto aquele cabelo castanho e o estilo dele era familiar. Onde ele o tinha visto antes?

"Eu estava meditando. Um cemitério é calmo se silencioso, me ajuda a relaxar." o garoto responde sorrindo. "E você é a mais jovem empreendedora que Dimmsdale já produziu. _Todos_ sabem seu nome! Seu estilo inspira as pessoas do mundo dos negócios." Victoria ficou supressa por um momento pelo elogio, mas a seguir apertou os olhos em direção a ele.

"Não tente me bajular. Eu nunca soube o **seu** nome, pirralho." Ela afirmou. O menino olhou para ela e acenou com a mão de maneira quase negligente

"Certo. Quer saber e meu nome? Aqui esta.". Falou indo até o chão e colocando os baços no peito. "Meu nome é Timothy Neogene, mas meus amigos me chamam de Timmy," Deu um grito de dor quando Victoria colpeou sua cabeça repentinamente, ela exalava um ira tremenda. O que houve com ela?

"**Nunca! **Você nunca será chamado de "Timmy" em Dimmsdale!" Afirmou e viu com prazer a excreção chocada dele enquanto flexionava sua cabeça. "Nesta cidade há apenas um Timmy, e ele esta enterrado naquele cemitério!"

"Ele esta morto." O garoto respondeu gritando, lagrimas podiam se vistas em seu rosto, lagrimas que ela lutava para conter, Victoria mexeu a cabeça.

"Isso não importa. Você não pode usar esse nome!" Ela exclamou e se virou rapidamente."Você pode se chamar Timothy, não a nada que possa impedi-lo, mas se você disser para mais alguém para chamá-lo de 'Timmy' vão expulsar você da cidade. O garoto apenas fez um grunhido estranho, voltando a esperar o Ônibus. Apos alguns minutos ela decidiu esquecer o assunto. Não tem porque ficar remoendo o passado , certo? Mesmo que esse jovem a irrigasse tanto quando o Timmy fazia a a muito tempo...

"Quer uma carona para casa Timothy?" Ela finalmente perguntou. É claro que ela não ligava para isso, mas uma conversa seria melhor que ficar olhando para a rua sem fazer nada. Tão pouco ela goste disso, pensou, ela não estava tentando ser _boazinha_. Ele olhou fixamente para ela que por sua vez mordeu o lábio para não bater nele novamente. Deus, esse garoto possuía muita profundidade."Eu estou perguntando se você quer carona para casa pirralho! Se não quiser vou embora." E apontou para um conversível estacionado próximo ao local próximo a eles. Tecnicamente não era permitido estacionar tão perto do prédio onde trabalhava, mas quem ligava? Timothy olhou para o veiculo e seu rosto se iluminou.

"Serio? Eu posso ir para casa naquilo?! Legal!" Se levantou e foi até o veiculo, enquanto Victoria marchava atrás dele, controlando a respiração. Assim que os dois entraram Victoria deu a partida. Timothy ficou serio e olhou para ela. "Você esta me levando para casa certo? Não é para nenhum manicômio?" perguntou.

"Eu devia. Pessoas normais não soltam raios elétricos nas pessoas." rosnou, "Mas se você usa isso para parar pessoas como aquelas, quem sou eu para impedir?"

"O que é preciso para poder **usar** o apelido 'Timmy" nesta cidade?" Ele perguntou e evitou outro tapa.

"Dimmsdale faz isso deste que Timmy Turner morreu, assim não ha nenhuma possibilidade de alguém ter esse nome." Victoria responde e começou a ir por um caminho aparentemente aleatório seguindo as indicações do garoto para chagar a casa do mesmo. "O próprio prefeito teve essa idéia. Impedir de que qualquer um tenha o mesmo nome, foi a forma que essa cidade encontrou para mostrar como nos o amávamos." sorriu malignamente, o sorriso se assemelhava ao de uma piranha." O ultimo casal de idiotas que se mudaram para ca quis batizar o filho de 'Timmy' começaram a ser perseguidos da mesma forma que faziam com o homem do tempo.

"Vocês estão superprotegendo esse nome. Porque tudo isso? Ele era apenas uma criança." Timothy resmungou." Uma criança estúpida que morreu em um acidente estupid..." Victoria lhe deu outro soco deste vez no braço, e silvou.

"Você cale a boca!" _Eu_ sou a única que pode acham-lo de estúpido." fungou e voltou a olhar para a estrada, "Ele era um criança norma, apesar de coisas estranhas acontecerem em volta dele. Eu acho que era parte do seu encanto." Suspirou enquanto o garoto esfregava seu braço dolorido," O dia em que ele morreu, foi como se o coração de Dimmsdale tivesse sido arrancado. Deste então a cidade nunca mais foi a mesma." adicionou triste, " è como se todos estivessem presos na escuridão que recaiu sobre a cidade.

"Tudo isso por minha culpa?" Timothy murmurou silenciosamente, em um tom de voz culpado, 'pesaroso' Pareceu um pouco triste, "O Coração de Dimmsdale..."

O resto do caminho foi feito em silencio enquanto o carro ia para a rua seguinte. Victoria olhou ao redor, examinando a vizinhança enquanto Timothy desceu do banco do passageiro, no sinal de transito tentou ver como era a casa dele, mas o garoto tinha maneira que tornava isso impossível; diferente dos equipamentos que abriam mediante um numero-chave, coisa que Victoria podia burlar facilmente. Esse era diferente, só abria mediante a impressão digital ou algo do tipo.

Ela _notou_ que o colar estranho no pescoço pareceu brilhar.

"Hei garoto o que foi isso?" perguntou de repente fazendo ele acordar para o que estava acontecendo. Ele murmurou algo como "Isso importa?" e puxou o colar para mais perto O silencio então imperou pela rua. Finalmente entrou na casa e ouviu o carro se afastar.

"Obrigado pela carona." e observou internamente."Eu realmente não pensei que você pudesse ser agradável com alguém só por querer."

"Eu **não** sou agradável! e não comece com isso pirralho.!" Victoria gritou para ele depois dele ter entrado em casa. Ela queria saber o que os pais dele pensavam disso; apesar de tudo ainda era Meio-Dia e era nessa hora ele devia estar no colégio. Aparentemente não, porque quando o garoto abriu a porte viu que estava tudo apagado. Ele mora sozinho? "De maneira nenhuma, quem deixaria um garoto daquela idade morar sozinho?" Pensou alto, confusa e alarmada pelo que viu. Quem comprava a comida? Ele ia mesmo à escola? Ele disse que se mudou a 2 meses, então já devia ter se matriculado na Dimmsdale's Oberon High School.

"Algo esta errado. Um garoto sem passado, vivendo sozinho, não vai a escola e que sabe muito sobre Timmy Turner mesmo negando isso? Sinto cheiro de mentira, e das bem sujas." Victoria murmurou e foi embora, anotando antes o endereço de Timothy, ia primeiramente chamar os policiais para verificarem ele.Não é possível que uma pessoa saia eletrocutando alguém com a mesma facilidade que se pode suar.

Mas, ainda pareceu feliz por poder chamá-lo de Timothy, apesar de ficar tentada a encarda-lo sem querer. Parou e agitou a cabeça. ele pode ter algumas das qualidades, mas não existe nada aqui ou no Inferno que pudesse substituir Timmy Turner. Esse menino tinha algo quase... mágico. Mas mágica não existe e mesmo que existisse nenhuma ajudaria o Timmy, não mais.

**Nanetys:** Valeu pelo Review, ta aqui mais um capitulo. E vendo seu profile parece que você é Topang,vou estar esperando uma fic deles de sua autoria.


End file.
